


I can hear the thunder that's breaking your heart

by Reload_Paige



Series: Cirice [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Bruce and Thor discover Loki isn't dead after the end of The Dark World





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Cirice by Swedish death metal Ghost. The song is a ballad rather than anything else.

Tony and Bruce were idly working in one of the Stark Tower's private labs when JARVIS gave a weather update. Freak thunderstorms over New York City.  
"Oh..Sorry Bruce, can't work with a storm coming..Mom wouldn't allow it." Tony said. 

Bruce looked at him, "Okay. But I'm heading back to India in two days so I need to get this finished. Do you mind if I carry on?"

"Not at all..Just a silly superstition, that's all." Tony breezed out of the lab heading to his penthouse. "Protocol Storm , please JARVIS". He went over to the doors over-looking the Iron Man gantry and left one slightly ajar.

Tony gathered everything he'd need for the duration of the storm in his bedroom . Food, soft drinks, alcohol. He had plenty of blankets, his top of the line tablets and laptops, some books, everything a modern day Renaissance man needed. 

The storm started in earnest. Lightning crashed and thunder roared, fat drops of rain pattered on windows and through the door , onto the floor. A minute change in air pressure showed his reluctant guest had arrived. Tony, as normal, waited for an acknowledgement. He was interrupted by a message from Bruce, "Is everything OK , Tony? JARVIS says there's door open up here?"

"It's fine, I wanted some fresh air, that's all." Tony hated lying to Bruce but his guest was far more important.  
"It's okay. It's safe, you can come out now , Loki". The dark-haired god left his hiding place."I know you hate this".

Tony wondered if Loki would ever be as open as the first time he had returned here. Thor had later talked about stopping Malekith in London, while Jane had confessed how Loki had stopped several Dark Elves from killing her on Svartalfheim but also had stopped the Elven super-warrior, Kurse from killing Thor, by sacrificing himself.  
Loki had been bleeding out, when he'd arrived in Tony's penthouse. Tony had patched him up and spent the weeks while Loki had healed talking with him. Tony had once asked why Loki had chosen him for help. Tony was horrified that Odin had considered him to be the only person in the Nine Realms who would neither kill him out-right or hand him over to SHIELD for them to do what they wanted with him.  
So , with Tony's help, Loki had started to heal. But Tony had pushed about the scars on Loki's body until he was told about everything that had happened. Tony had sworn a silence vengeance on Thanos and the Other.  
Since then, every time a thunderstorm had threatened New York, Loki had appeared. Tony didn't always know what he was doing nor where he was between times. But then, he'd introduced him to Fury. And now, he worried about him. Tony Stark, Ironman was worried about the god who had thrown him out of a window. How ironic.

Tony looked at the lost god in front of him. Loki's hair was plastered to his face with rain. Water dripped from his leather coat onto the floor and he shivered with each breath he took."Let's get you out of these wet things, Lo." Tony murmured as he fought with the buckles and belts It wasn't as hard as the first time. The unresisting godling allowed himself to be stripped and briskly toweled dry. Tony pushed him towards the table and forced him to sit down, "When did you last eat?"  
"I can't remember" Loki said in a dull tone of voice."Why do you care anyway?"  
"You made me care by turning up, dying. There's a saying here on Earth, if you save some-one's life you are responsible for them forever." Tony pushed a bowl of soup towards Loki."Eat up." 

The thought" You made me care when I fell in love with you" remained unspoken, it always did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce looked up from his work, "Has Loki arrived yet, JARVIS?"  
"I do not understand what you mean, Dr Banner" the AI responded.  
"Tony's been acting strange every time there's been a thunderstorm since Thor moved back to Earth. Tony also didn't seem particularly shocked when Thor told us Loki was dead. The clothes in the spare bedroom have gone from being women's clothes to being men's clothes mainly in black and green. And do I have to mention the number of night's sleep I've lost hearing some-one else have nightmares." Bruce said."Plus he's the only person I can think about that has a reason to be wary of thunder and lightning."

"Sir asks you to join him in the penthouse kitchen in five minutes, Dr Banner." JARVIS eventually replied.

"So you're not green, I guess that's a good start. I suppose you want an explanation." Tony was sat at the bar, a drink in hand.  
"No, sorry Tony. All I want to know is how long. Because there has been no god-sized Avenger related world problems happening. And please don't tell me you're sleeping with him."

"8 months, 10 months tops. No, we don't sleep together..Loki always leaves before sleeping..but we do have sex...." Tony was still waiting for a reaction when JARVIS spoke "Sir, Agents Romanov and Barton along with Captain Rogers are here to see you."

Tony looked out of the window, the rain was heavier and the noise of the storm was increasing. "Protocol Frozen Heart. Tell Loki to stay in his room until I use the code word. " he said, "Allow the Dynamic Duo and Captain Obvious up."  
A few minutes later, a mighty crash outside and Thor strode in as the other three Avengers congregated at the bar. Tony was passing out drinks and Bruce noticed Tony had discretely dialed out on his phone. He suspected Loki was on the other end.

"I have grievous news, my friends. I had thought my brother had died on Svartalfheim, an act of redemption. But instead he betrayed me again. He feigned death and fled to Midgard. We have to find and return him to Asgard and the All-Father for punishment."Thor was bristling with indignation and the lack of response to his declaration was baffling him. "Did you not hear me. Loki is on the loose. We have to find him. He has to be punished. The All-Father has ceased to be lenient with his crimes. He is to be put to death when he is returned to Asgard. "  
A low gasp could be heard from Tony's phone. Bruce thought they were the only two close enough to hear it. Certainly, Thor hadn't as he continued to rant about Loki.  
Steve asked how long Thor had known Loki was alive. "A few days. Jane had asked me about Loki's funeral. Such a thing had never occurred to me. A traitor would not be entitled to a funeral. But Loki had died as an Aesir prince on the field of battle. I asked Father if he had retrieved Loki's body. He hadn't but thought one of the Einherjar guards had, since they had followed us to Svartalfheim. When I asked the guards no-one knew of Loki's body so I used Bifrost to return and see for myself. There were Dark Elf bodies but not Loki. He was not there...I returned and got Heimdall to search for him and he found traces of Loki being here, on Midgard."  
Steve moved restlessly in his chair, he was about to say something uncomfortable, " So, you didn't bother checking for over eight months..And it took Jane to ask you about it before you bothered to search for Loki's body?"  
Thor blinked, this wasn't going the way he expected, "Loki is here on Midgard. We have to find him. We stopped him before. We can do it again."  
"If Loki is on Earth, he hasn't caused any problems. If he had, you would have known about it." Clint pointed out..  
"Heimdall is never wrong. Once he found Loki, Loki veiled himself in magic so he would remain unseen. This proves he is plotting against Asgard and Midgard." Thor bellowed.  
"But you didn't know Loki wasn't dead. For eight months" Natasha pointed out, again.  
"Or he just wants to be left alone."Bruce suggested. "Maybe he's tired of being an Aesir prince and wishes anonymity."  
"Why are you fighting me?"More lightning flashed." Loki needs to be captured and punished. The All-Father will settle for nothing less."  
The utter lack of concern from his fellow Avengers had Thor more worried. "He took your will, threw you out of a window..He killed the Son of Coul and still you deny me your aide."  
"It's not that Thor, "Steve was trying to be conciliatory. "it's just are you sure Loki is here? I mean you said traces. IS this Heimdall certain it was Loki and not some-one else?. Earth has its own magic users now."  
"Heimdall is never mistaken. Loki is here. I have to find him and return him to the All-Father's justice. If you will not help me, then I shall go to Director Fury for aide." Thor turned and left. The storm grew more powerful. The whole building seemed to flinch in his wake.  
The remaining Avengers finished their drinks and took another one and some snacks. .They sat together for an hour or so until the storm broke. "It's poker night. Fury won't be happy if that gets broken up," Clint broke the silence.  
"We'd better return to HQ, then" Steve said, standing up. "Night Tony, Bruce, Loki."  
"Night guys. Loki, those new daggers have arrived. They are in your locker." Natasha said following Steve out.  
"Night" was Clint's only word to the trio.  
"JARVIS, end Protocol Frozen Heart And ask Loki to join us ." Tony was messing around tidying up the drinks.  
Five minutes and no Loki later, "Where's Loki?" Bruce asked.  
"I'm afraid he won't come without the code word, Dr Banner." JARVIS said.  
"He's going to insist on the code word, even though he's lied to me? And Bruce is here?" Tony groused. "He's an ass!"  
"I wouldn't wish to comment sir." JARVIS said .  
"Good night, Sweet Prince! Is he happy now?" Tony was talking to himself by now, clearing up the mess left behind. "Do you think Thor will take Loki back? to his death I mean?"  
"Almost certainly Anthony. He's the All-Father's creature, through and through. Hello Dr Banner. It's good to finally met you properly." Bruce turned to face the god. He was wearing black jeans with a green long sleeved t-shirt.  
"You..look...better, Loki" Bruce said hesitantly." You work for SHIELD these days? How did that happen?"  
Loki shrugged, " I needed an occupation and SHIELD needed some-one like me. No, I am not an Avenger. Nor do I have any intention of becoming an Avenger. "

"Are you injured? You know I hate it when you are on solo missions. Off with your shirt. I never got a proper look at you earlier '"Tony made grabby hands at Loki's clothing. Bruce flushed at the looks they were sharing. This wasn't a new relationship. They were...domesticated."Shirt off...come on, Bruce is a doctor. He's seen it all before."

Bruce gasped when he saw the oval shaped scar on Loki's back."Was it the spear Jane was talking about? She said it went all the way through. A wound like that should have killed you. "

"It should have but I didn't die. I was grievously wounded when I arrived here in the Tower."Loki admitted, wincing as Tony grabbed at his arm."That was just a bullet. Odin and Heimdall dropped me here for some reason which is why I'm concerned if Odin now wants me dead."  
Bruce frowned at Loki before pushing Tony out of the way to look at the healing wound."Odin left you here? Did he think you'd die or was he expecting you to help Thor protect the Earth? Tony, either I'm the doctor or not. Now, let me look and get out of my light."  
"Sir, Director Fury is on the line "JARVIS said. "Patch him through. audio only, please." Tony responded.

"Stark, Thor is in New York. Is his apartment in Avengers Tower ready for him? He says the team have heard the news about Loki." Fury clipped his words out. But Tony could hear the worry underneath them.  
"Sorry Nick but Bruce and I have some delicate electrical experiments going on which we have just restarted and they are time critical .It will be safe in two or three days..They've been interrupted by Thor already and Bruce wants to return to India once they are finished" 

'Very well, he can stop here on the Helicarrier until you let Thor know when he can move to the Tower. Are you able to allow Dr Foster to join you?" Tony noticed the implicit threat there.  
"Of course Jane can move in. Perhaps Thor can be with her instead of on a SHIELD base. Might Loki attack her as a diversion if he thinks we know he's here?" Tony was looking at Loki, trying to gauge if that would be a credible threat to get Thor away for a few days. Loki nodded.

"Lady Jane. I had not thought about her safety. I shall hasten to her side. Though Loki had professed a liking for her when they met on Asgard. " They could hear Thor's departure.  
"Fury out" The trio heard the phone dis-connect..  
Bruce had been competently cleaning several bullet holes and other minor wounds on Loki. "There...Stop poking at them Tony.."

"Sir, the Tower is under attack." JARVIS said. "it seems some kind of avian life-form is trying to access the penthouse"

The three men turned to see a large black bird pecking at the window. "JARVIS, allow Huginn entry please." Loki said.  
"You going all Nevermore on me, Loki? I hardly see you as the Lost Lenore." Tony laughed as the raven perched on Loki's shoulder giving a small nip to his ear. But Loki and the raven seemed to be communicating in some way. Tony had moved closer trying to see how the raven was talking but Loki turned and frowned at him.  
"I must return to Asgard. The All-Father has need of me. That should keep Thor from finding out where I am and what I am doing. Will you tell Director Fury that I will contact him when I am able?"  
"And what will you be doing, Loki?" Tony demanded." I want to know..I don't want you out there without any one to protect you."  
"Oh Anthony..I can take care of myself. But I have the All-Father's so-called protection." Loki protested. "Besides the All-Father cannot be seen to communicate with a mere Midgardian. Odin wishes me to masquerade as him for a short while. I know not for how long but I shall return , here, to you. "

Tony was confused , "What do you mean? Here? To me?"

Loki deflated slightly. "To SHIELD, then. Please ensure that Director Fury .."

"No, Loki" Bruce interrupted , "You two need to talk. Tony..for goodness sakes tell Loki you love him. And Loki..Tony loves you and I'm sure as the Other Guy is green , you love Tony too. Now I'm going back to finish what I was experimenting with ...No Tony. I don't need your help. And JARVIS..I don't want to hear a single sound from either of them while they talk or fuck or ...I'll be in the lab. Get yourselves on the same page."

Loki looked at Tony , "Is that true? You love me..?"

"Yes..I've spent so much time making sure that Fury can't detain you. I've used most of your Father's trinkets and threats to keep him in line. Now, Fury sees how important you are to SHIELD in your own right.."

"Anthony, I love you." the confession dropped quietly from Loki's lips. Tony took that as permission and kissed Loki. 

Kissing wasn't part of their normal repertoire. 

Tenderness wasn't part of..oh..Loki was kissing him back. Loki's tongue was pressing at the seam of Tony's lips and he opened them under the gentle pressure and allowed Loki to plunder his mouth. 

"So " Tony finally gasped out" The moniker Silver Tongue didn't mean how you talked your way out of problems? "

He felt rather than saw the smile against his lips and the breathy " My tongue has other uses as well" that sent a rush of memories down to Tony's groin. He well remembered those other uses.

 

They had fought the bad guys together and the good guys in order to gain acceptance for the fallen god, experimented, snarked, flirted and finally fucked . It had been simple transition. There had been no emotions. Or rather no declared emotions.

 

But now...this was love. Tony wanted all of this. And as he looked at his own personal god, he could see that everything Tony wanted was reflected back. And it felt good.


End file.
